


Where I Want To Be

by thnksfrthwilliam



Series: Tumblr Prompt Collection [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title from a song by The Dangerous Summer<br/>Written for a prompt on Tumblr: a College AU where Sam and Gabriel have to do a project together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I Want To Be

Sam kept to himself for the most part. He didn’t go out of his way to speak to other students, he kept up with his studying, he didn’t party- until he met Gabriel.

They were supposed to work with a partner on a project for biology class, but when Sam saw who he was expected to work with he knew he would be doing the whole thing alone. Gabriel Meriwether had somewhat of a reputation as a skirt-chasing party boy who only scraped by in his classes- Sam could barely stand the guy solely on principle. 

“Hey there, kiddo, looks like we’re stuck with each other for the next few weeks.” 

Sam just gave a polite nod, already researching on his laptop in hopes of getting this project done quickly. Gabriel took a seat next to him, propping his legs up across Sam’s lap. 

“What’s the rush there, sasquatch? We have until the 27th,” Gabriel smirked, taking out a candy bar.

Sam nodded again, not even bothering to move Gabriel’s legs off of him. Gabe sighed, laying down across two chairs, legs still in Sam’s lap. 

“Seriously, Sammy, live a little. Have you ever been to Phi Kappa Psi party? There’s one tonight, you can be my date,” the shorter boy said with a smirk. 

Sam blushed a little at the word ‘date’ and Gabriel knew he had the kid caught now. 

“It’ll be fun- and after you come to this one little party with me, I’ll even volunteer a whole Saturday to work with you on this project.” 

Gabriel didn’t have to ask twice.

~~~~~~~~~~ 

The party ended up being a flop- the guys who were supposed to buy the kegs got in trouble for their fake IDs. Gabriel was a little disappointed, but he wasn’t about to let Sam go back to his dorm to study without doing something. So the older boy took him back to his own dorm and cracked open the six-pack he kept under his bed. By the end of the night they were laughing over nothing and Sam was having the most fun he’d had in a very long time. And Gabe was more than a little pleased to discover that Sam was a cuddly drunk. 

“Mmm, Gabe-“ Sam whined. “Can I stay here tonight? I don’t even think I can find my dorm room right now.” 

Gabriel smirked, flopping down on the small bed and ending up practically on top of Sam. 

“As long as you don’t mind sharing a bed with me, kiddo.”

Sam smirked, leaning up to give Gabe a quick kiss before settling down and closing his eyes. 

“I don’t mind.” 

Gabriel was shocked at press of lips against his, but he smiled as Sam wrapped his arms around him and held him close.

Maybe something good could come of the silly biology project yet.


End file.
